Compliance policies are often used to monitor and maintain resources deployed in computing environments such as data centers. Policies such as the Payment Card Industry Data Security Standard, the Department of Defense Information Assurance Certification and Accreditation Process, vendor-supplied hardening guides, etc., provide strong guidelines for handling and protecting sensitive data. Failure by an organization to comply with these standards may result in loss of revenue, loss of reputation, and/or loss of accreditation.